Car Crash
by orcslayer95
Summary: Bruce and Tony fall off a cliff


Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were on their way back to New York from a conference in D.C. The wind whipped through their luscious hair as they shot down the winding highway in Tony's Audi convertible. The sun was shining, only a few clouds dotted the sky.

The two passengers talked about the weather, the conference and science, because they were first and foremost science bros.

"Can't wait to get back in the suit. Jarvis, remind me to make those upgrades on the arm pieces when we get home," said Tony.

"Yes sir," answered Jarvis.

"I thought you always took your suit everywhere you went?" Bruce inquired, toying with the hem of his shirt.

"I usually do, but mostly only on longer trips." He chuckled and adjusted his sunglasses. "Let's see how far I can push this baby, shall we?" he grinned and floored the gas pedal.

Bruce's stomach dropped as the car rapidly accelerated. He glanced over at the speedometer and noticed with alarm, the needle was crawling past 200km. He willed his heartbeat back down and told himself Tony knew what he was doing.

Tony glanced over at Bruce, noticing the way he was clutching the edge of his seat. When Bruce met his eyes he grinned mischievously and Bruce couldn't help but grin back. He relaxed slightly into his seat and loved the feeling of the wind whipping through his hair.

"Jarvis, turn up the music."

"Yes sir," the AI answered and ACDC blared out louder so they could hear over the wind.

They slowed as they came out of another curve, seeing a car ahead. As they rounded the corner, the other car suddenly sped up and swerved into the their lane. Tony slammed on the brakes, but he wasn't fast enough and the car rammed into them head-on, throwing them over the edge of the cliff.

Tony and Bruce screamed as they fell and the perpetrator's car skidded to a halt on the side of the road. Bruce felt a burst of panic, felt the Hulk coming and completely lost control. He exploded out of the seatbelt and tumbled down to the valley below, not quite in time to catch the falling car.

It lay on its side, completely mangled. Tony's unconscious body was squashed into the driver's seat, slumped forward over the wheel, the deflated airbag hung beneath him. His face, half covered by hair, was drenched in blood and his left arm stuck to his side at an unnatural angle.

Hulk roared in anger and fear and tore the car apart, grabbing Tony in his hand and not so gently laying him down on the ground. He looked around but they were still in the middle of nowhere and their perpetrator had escaped. Glancing at his unmoving friend, Hulk reluctantly melted down to Bruce Banner, who was a doctor and could help Tony best.

Bruce woke several minutes later and upon seeing his friend laying next to him covered in blood, rushed over to his side without bothering to put new clothes on.

"Tony?" he checked for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he found one. He put his ear to Tony's mouth, taking in the blue tinge on his lips and heard nothing. Cursing under his breath, he tilted Tony's head back, pinching his nose and covered the other man's mouth with his own.

One breath. Two. He watched Tony's chest rise and fall with his own air. Three, four.

"Come on Stark," he muttered.

Five. Tony's eyes twitched and moments later he started coughing weakly. Bruce turned him on his side and gently tapped his back. Blood came out of the coughs, from which Bruce guessed Tony had a punctured lung. The coughing stopped and he listened to Tony struggling to drag in breaths.

He turned to face Bruce. "You naked?" He rasped.

"Uhh…" Bruce flushed, realizing he was in fact naked and quickly ran to gather the shreds of his clothing and tied them awkwardly around himself.

Tony laughed, which turned into wheezing and Bruce assisted him into an upright position. Accidentally he brushed against Tony's injured shoulder, eliciting a cry of pain and a string of curses.

"Sorry, Tony. Gonna have to look at that." Bruce said.

Tony didn't have the strength to answer and just focused on getting in control of the excruciating pain radiating out of his left shoulder and down the whole length of his arm.


End file.
